Soul Eater, As Seen From My Eyes
by Jezzimare
Summary: This is basically Soul Eater in reality, or almost reality.  There are all new characters, with some wacky quirks of course, and new weapon types.  Hopefully you'll enjoy this story, even though it comes from the land of scary and strange imaginings, my mind!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is pretty much a redo of Soul Eater, I guess you could call it a redo. There are all new characters and weapon types that I haven't yet seen in any other fan fictions. This first chapter is an intro of the main character and is kinda short. Hopefully the chapters will get longer.**

_**1. About Me**_

My name is Jezzimare Blaide. I'm a little short and a bit underweight, but as far as I know, I've always been that way. I have jet black hair with blood red ends. I'm almost always wearing my jacket and listening to music. I am almost never around other people. They tend to think I'm angry or suicidal when they see me. Every new foster home or orphanage I'm sent to is the same. Little kids are scared of me while the older kids are wary. The reason I move around so much is because no one wants to adopt me. Some people have tried, but it never lasts because of the nightmares. It's always the same memory of my past haunting me. It's a memory of the night my parents died.

I was four years old when it happened. My father, mother, and I were watching the Wizard of Oz on family movie night. It was almost over when we heard a horrible screech outside. My parents looked at the door for a second before jumping into action. My mom placed me in the tiny closet underneath the stairs before closing the door. All I heard through it for a few minutes were crashes, yells, and the screams of something inhuman. I remember it going deathly quiet before cracking the door and taking a peek. I was blinded by a flash of purple hued light and when I could see again, I saw my parents standing next to a grayish mass of something on the floor. They turned to look at me with weary smiles.

When they turned away from it, the thing moved. I pointed to it in horror, trying to warn them. My mother, thinking I was wondering what it was said, " that's a Kishin, Jezz" My father explained further " it's a very bad monster, my little angel" I was still pointing at it while they spoke, My dad had barely finished speaking when the monster's spiked tail tore through him and my mom.

After that all I remember is police sirens and cops rushing in. Throughout the whole investigation, someone was screaming and crying their heart out.

That someone was me. . .

**AN: If you can figure out what the weird light was, then I applaud your brilliance. It's kinda sad, but it explains the way she is for later in the story. Hope you want to read more.**

_**Jezzimare**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 A New Beginning

I was sitting at the window seat in the attic, which was surprisingly pretty clean, and staring out at the darkening sky. This was my favorite time of the day. The sun seemed to set the ground on fire as the shadowy blanket of night stole the sky. I watched as the stars started to twinkle into life on one end while the other went out in a soft blaze.

I didn't realize I was smiling gently until Sarah, the woman who ran the orphanage, called for me. It was insanely rare that anyone ever yelled for me, so I poked my head out the door and listened. Sure enough, a second "Jezzimare! " rang through the house. I shuffled down the stairs and into the kitchen where the yelling seemed to come from.

Sitting at the table, across from a motherly looking Sarah, was a man in perfectly ironed khaki pants and a crisp white button up shirt. Sarah waved me in when I stopped at the door. I went to stand next to her, putting myself in the stranger's line of sight. He had short brown hair and a calm but stern sort of face. His eyes were hazel with a small scar just above his right eyebrow.

"This is Mr. Vavaskavitch, he says he has a few questions for you." Sarah said with false cheeriness. Just as I'd guessed, a counselor sort of person, the kinds who asks a bunch of questions about my feelings. Mr. Vavaskavitch didn't say anything as I glared at him. The tense silence seemed too much for Sarah. With a last, "I'll leave you to it, then", she scuttled out of the kitchen. I smirked as the door swung closed. _Chicken._

"Why don't you take a seat, Jezzimare", Mr. V said. I slowly sank into the chair Sarah had just vacated, my eyes never leaving his. "Vavaskavitch seems difficult for most people so you can call me Mr. Brian. I'm here to talk to you about a possible school choice."

"What kind of school?", I asked suspiciously.

"One where you don't have to hide who you are", was his response.

"What do you mean? Is it some sort of special needs place?", I asked bitterly.

"In a way. I mean you can be as insane and twisted or sweet and docile as you want. You won't have to be someone you're not"

"I'm expecting this school to not be local, so what would be the living arrangements?" I asked suddenly.

"We have apartment buildings on campus", Mr. Brian answered.

"So if I wanted to throw daggers at my bedroom wall, you'd be ok with it?" I asked skeptically.

"Of course, as long as you don't kill your partner" I assumed he meant room-mate.

"Can I blare music at 6 A.M.?" I fired off next.

"You might get complaints from the other students, but it's fine with most of the staff" he shrugged as if this was totally normal.

"Can I paint and furnish the apartment to my liking?"

"We're not doing it for you", Mr. Brian smirked

"I'm in" I declared suddenly.

"You're not going to ask about classes?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I'll figure it out when I get there" I shrugged it off, completely relaxed now.

He stared at me for a second, as if deciding something. "Then pack whatever you're bringing, 'cause you're going to Nevada", he said with a smile.

I raced upstairs to my room before having to be told twice. I was on my way to freedom, and I wasn't looking back!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Part 1

On My Way

**AN: This chapter is in parts because I got quite a bit written before writer's block dropped. I also wanted to post something before it became too long since the last update. I'll try to get more up soon, for this story and Raining Death.**

I threw all my belongings into a small duffel bag and a messenger bag. A few other kids looked out their doors as I rushed down the hall. They had never seen me in such a hurry before, and I'm sure it caused some questioning thoughts. I smirked at the thought of leaving all this behind, but the euphoria was swiped away when I ran into James. He was the big bully here with ugly, curly, blond hair and eyes so squinty you couldn't tell what color they were. He would take whatever he wanted from you. From food, to money, to anything that caught his interest. I kept my ipod by avoiding him. Guess my luck ran out.

"What's the rush, short stack," James sneered at me.

"I'm getting out of here, Mr. Piggy," I said in a cute and childish voice as I smiled at him. This seemed to make him mad.

"Not without paying for your stay," he held his hand out in front of me.

"Okay," I shrugged and high-fived him so hard both our hands stung. Unlike him, though, I didn't start shaking my hand and hissing in pain. "Will you move now?" I asked politely.

He stopped muttering swear words under his breath and glared at me. "Not until you give me the ipod," I jumped back as he tried to grab the front of my jacket. James blinked at his empty fist, stunned that there wasn't a helpless kid hanging from it. I took the opportunity to slide the duffel bag past him, and watched as it reached the end of the hall and went down the stairs. The sound of it thumping from one step to the next shook James from his daze. I backed up as we stared each other down.

"Shoe's untied," I lied and pointed to his feet, never breaking eye contact. He was stupid enough to look down.

As soon as his eyes broke away, I ran at him as fast as I could. I didn't think as he lifted his head, I just jumped. I curved in the air and pushed his cranium back down with my left hand. Using the momentum of my body, I flipped over James and rolled down the few feet of hall to end up in a crouch at the top of the stairs.

I stared at the floor, breathing heavily in shock. I barely moved until someone cleared their throat in front of me. Looking up, I saw Mr. Brian watching me.

"We don't have all day. What's taking so long?" He held my duffel bag as he waited for an answer. I looked behind me at James, who just stood there, head bent, mouth open in disbelief.

"Nothing," I finally muttered as I got up. I straightened out my jacket and messenger bag, which, surprisingly, hadn't fallen open. When I reached for my duffel, I realized Mr. Brian was staring at me again. He wore the same expression as earlier. Almost as if he were contemplating a puzzle that shouldn't be so difficult.

He blinked and seemed to zone back in. "I'll carry it," he decided. I followed as he started down the stairs. About halfway down, he asked, "no one to say goodbye to?"

'And cue the counselor.' I thought before saying, "I'm antisocial."

He seemed to accept that because he didn't say anything else as we walked out the door. I was slightly please at the sight of the black mustang convertible we were headed for. Mr. Brian tossed my duffel in the back seat and I put my other bag in my lap as he sped off down the road.

"It's a rental, so don't get too comfy," he informed me.

"Darn," I muttered, causing him to chuckle. Neither of us said anything else on the way to the airport. But I did turn on the radio to an earsplitting volume.

I must've fallen asleep during _Check Yes Juliet_ by _We The Kings_, because the next thing I realized was the car rolling to a stop. I opened my eyes to see that we were at the airport. With a yawn, I stumbled sleepily out of the car. Mr. Brian grabbed m duffel as I secured my black and white striped messenger bag. When we walked in the doors, I immediately smelled coffee.

" I want coffee," I mumbled drowsily, staring in the direction of the caffeine.

Mr. Brian took one glance at me and in a stern voice said, "no." *

I let it drop, knowing I shouldn't even have said anything about it. I started listening to my ipod and stayed close to Mr. Brian as he talked to some blond woman that worked here. I wasn't comfortable with unknown and crowded places. The woman led us past all the usual airport things, like where they scanned your stuff and had you walk through a body scan arch. She led us right outside to a small plane with _Shibushen Airlines_ painted on the side. She said something to Mr. Brian and we got on the plane as she left.

The interior was spacious and was decorated with gray flooring and walls with black seats and accents. There was a flustered looking woman with dark gold hair that flipped out at the ends and where it framed her face. She was wearing a black pencil skirt with a white blouse and sitting with two boys that could be twins. They looked about twelve or thirteen and kept staring at me. One had red hair (natural red, the kind that looks almost orange) and green eyes. The other had dark brown hair with blue eyes. When I walked past, I could've sworn one whispered dibs.

I went to the very back and put my bag in the overhead compartment. Mr. Brian put my duffel up there, too, and closed it before going to sit behind the woman. I sat in the window seat with my knees against the back of the seat in front of me. I started listening to _City _by _Hollywood Undead_ as the plane left the ground. I had nothing better to do, so I pulled up my hood, rested my head against the window, and went back to sleep.

I woke a few hours later to someone shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see Mr. Brian beside me. I rubbed my eyes before standing and stretching. I let out a satisfied sigh when my back popped at least three times. I grabbed my bag and put it so that the strap was on my right shoulder with the bag against my left hip. Mr. Brains was in the aisle by now with my duffel bag, yet again.

When I walked up to him, he said, " The boys, Joshua and Johnathan, wanted to wake you up, but I figured that wouldn't be such a great idea. The woman is Mrs. Charlene, by the way."

I looked around the rest of the plane and saw Mrs. Charlene trying to get the boys situated. She was trying to figure out which luggage belonged to who. So far, each boy only had one bag and there was plenty left to go. I took notice that half the luggage was red and the other half was blue. I tapped Mrs. Charlene on the shoulder. She whirled around in shock, obviously not having heard me approach.

"The red luggage goes to the red-head, the blue goes to the brunette," I told her. She gave me a confused look, as if to say, 'how do you know this!'. "His carry-on is red and his is blue," I pointed to each corresponding boy, not knowing which was Joshua and which was Johnathan, "luggage tends to come in sets of color," I explained before exiting the plane.

***- This will be explained later in the story, if you're too curious and can't wait, pm me and I'll let you know why the coffee is such an issue.**

**This is so far my longest chapter! Yay! Almost two and a half pages! Sorry but for some reason I am physically incapable of writing super long chapters without it taking a super long time.**

**Anyway, thanks to all the amazing reviews and readers! Love you guys!**


End file.
